fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Gunfire's Promotional Trial: Silence of the Effervescent Iron
Clash of the Titans Taking their first steps on path number four, Seraph and Theia march towards their fabled match with the Dark Mage Disposal Squad member. Admiring the greenery and foliage, the leaves seem to fight one another for the kiss of the sun. Seraph turns to Theia as they walk and says with a cheeky smile, " Oi Theia, if we manage to beat this guy withing 10 minutes, it's going to be a barbecue night! Let's kick his ass!" He brings a clenched fist up in front of his face. Theia smiles brightly at her partners enthusiasm and replies, "That sounds like a lot of fun! And I have all the faith that we could even beat him in 8 minutes! We will definitely be the first to arrive on the other side." Seraph chuckles, "Other side? Like the soul world? With Gods and Angels--"'' he paused, "Boiling oil and demons? Or the other "OTHER" side?" as he glomps Theia. '' "Silly boy, I meant the other side of this path! Where we can continue on and ultimately end up as the last two contestants standing, huh Seraph? You're not going to leave me standing alone in the winners circle right?" Theia giggles and gives a thumbs up. Seraph he turned to Theia and raised his eyebrow, "I sense his magic. What do you think is the anti-Dark Mage dude is doing?" Theia's face turns serious as she closes her eyes to focus on the other magical presence. "I'm unsure Seraph, but he seems to be just up ahead...Let the fun begin." Theia says with a cheeky smile. A young man with long red hair and took a long look at Theia and Seraph. "Red hair, monochromatic eyes, and pale skin; blonde hair and bubbly personality. Oh my god. You're Seraph Kinmichi and Theia Zhulong of Dragon Gunfire aren't you? I thought I would be lucky to meet one of Dragon Gunfire's Dragon Slayers at this trial, but I get to meet two? This is a dream come true!" "Uh, you know us? What a pleasant surprise and you are?" Seraph replies as he almost cracks a smile and with a gasp of simultaneous joy and anxiety continues. "Oi, reply?" "Yup, that's us! Pleasure to meet you! And who might you be?" Theia says, cocking her head to the side and showing the mage a bright smile. "Oh, my name's Matthew Drakon," he answered smiling ear to ear. "It's nice to meet you. I'll be your proctor for this portion of your exam. All you have to do is beat me to continue." "Well that seems to be easy enough, and Zhulong always taught me to be polite, so would you care to start this battle Matthew? I hope us beating you won't ruin our chances of being friends afterwards?" Theia said and shifted her stance to be prepared for battle. "No, no I could never," said Matthew, "you can have the first go. And even if I beat both of you, I hope we can be friends. You both seem like such great people. Or at least you Theia." "Aww you're so nice! I like you! For that you'll get a big hug after Seraph and I beat you." Theia says bouncing up and down. "And I guess I will take the first go, I am ready to shine!" Theia then envelops her fists in a white-golden light and rush at Matthew with incredible speed. She runs towards him at a zig zag pattern, and when combined with her speed, leaves afterimages in her path. Appearing at the right side of Matthew, she shouts, "Light Dragon's Blinding Fist!" "Theia!" he shouts, raising his eyebrows. "What do you think you're doing? After images are my thing. Please don't rip me off dear. It's really hard to make original moves, kay?" Seraph added as he almost freaked out after witnessing Theia leave speed mirages in the aftermath like him. However all the attack did was harmlessly pass through his body, burning her skin. Matthew moved so Theia was no longer inside of him and punched her hard in the gut, sending her flying away. "You know, I admired Dragon Slayers so much, I decided to become one." Matthew's body ignited in flames as he increased the power of his magic aura. "I am Matthew Drakon, A.KA. The Embodiment of Hellfire, and the second strongest member of the Dark Mage Disposal Squad. I may only be a Second Generation Dragon Slayer, but I'm sure I can beat you." Downcasting his eyes and rolling them out of disappointment, "Ouch! You okay?"'' he questioned. "Never thought you were one of those "one-shot" people!"'' he said in a derisive tone as he looked back at Matthew while taking a couple of steps but unlike normal foot steps, they did not help him get closer to his target, in fact with each step he took he went higher and higher; altitude wise, as if he was walking on air, much to everyone's surprise. "Let's see how good are you at long-ranged combat! Bring it on!" "Well I wanted to test his abilities up close, so we can see what kind of enemy we are dealing with...His flame body is interesting; how can he do that without burning down the whole island?" Theia said pondering. "Hmmm so strange, but now I know to stay back. So let's hit him with some good long range blasts like you said Seraph!" "I'm just as good at long range Seraph," said Matthew. "But how good are you?" His arms turned into flames as he charged up his next attack. "Flame Dragon's Burning Lance!" He threw two lance-shaped constructs of fire at Seraph. He then deeply inhaled and blasted a large column of flames from his mouth at Theia. "Flame Dragon's Roar!" Theia sticks her hands out in front, directed at the flaming roar fired towards her and says, "Light Dragon's Shimmering Arrows!" Then a magic circle appears in front of her and shoots out multiple golden-white arrows that hit the blast straight on and cause it to split away from her path. The radiating heat can still be felt,from the flames, even if it wasn't a direct hit. The arrows seem to branch out and splinter towards Matthew, following the path that the roar just came from, and begin converging on him from the left and right. Seraph frowned as two magic seals appeared beneath his feet as he bounced off the surface of the air as if it were solid and completely dodged the attack. The seal actually hurls the user at a speed which continues accelerating till a certain point after which the acceleration drops drastically and the user stops as the negative acceleration increases. While it was mistaken by many to be a spell casted by Seraph, those with a trained eye can tell it was simply a movement technique granted by the virtue of his magic boots. After shooting off her attack, she turns back to Seraph and asks, "Hey Seraph, can you set up a barrier of metal walls? I have a plan." Theia says, her aura now giving off a serious vibe as the battle truly begins. "What kind of metal walls? I have gold, silver, platinum, electrum, titanium, osmium... be specific, dear!" replied Seraph sarcastically as he raised his hand causing a giant barrier of osmium-steel alloy to appear around the combatants. "There you have it!" Grinning in a jovial manner he looked at Mathew and shouted, "For all the Akainu's out there! Metal-Make, bitch!" "You know what I meant Seraph, and thank you very much, those will be perfect." Theia says with a smile. Theia's attack simply passed through Matthew as his body turned to flames again. "You're going to have to try harder than that. Flame Dragon's Fire Body!" Matthew's body turned to flames as he flew up towards Seraph and began to wrap his body of fire around him. "And don't call me a bitch please. That's rude." "You know the funny thing is that fire needs something vital to survive...oxygen. Hold you breath Seraph, let'see those iron lungs! Zephyrus Whirlwind!" Theia says as she creates a magic circle beneath the two mages and unleashes a whirlwind around them. It seems to be toned down in power, but spins at incredible speed. The flames of Matthew's body begin to die down, as they barely flicker with the lack of oxygen inside the wind tunnel. Matthew reverted back to his human form to stop from being smothered. "Wind Magic, huh? Well flames may need oxygen to burn, but I can think of a few things that don't." Magma began to drip from his body. "Change Mode: Magma Dragon!" Matthew inhaled deeply, and as he did so, another face came from the back of his head and did the same. "Magma Dragon's Roar!" He breathed two blasts of magma from his mouth, one at Theia, and one at Seraph, in order to disperse the whirlwind. "Magma, eh? Cool choice. Except you can't fly anymore. Your form makes you literally too heavy. I wonder what happens when someone of your height falls from a height of twenty meters off the ground! Enjoy your fall, lad!" replied Seraph as he confidently dodged the incoming magma blast by kicking himself off the ground; which further propelled him upwards and allowed the blast to pass below his feet. "Not so smart, are you?" "Light Dragon's Photon Shield!" Theia says, and creates a 2.5 inch thick screen of light in the direction of the incoming magma. Seeing that the magma is slowly melting away her shield, as the roar continues its barrage, Theia is forced to think quickly on her feet. "Light Dragon Illuminating Whip!" twin streams of dense light slither out of her hands, giving the appearance that she is holding two whips. She quickly latches one of the whips onto a nearby tree and pulls herself out of the way before her shield gives out. She then flicks the other whip lightly at Matthew's cheek. "Hey silly, we aren't trying to kill each other remember? No need to make the magma so hot. Although it's so pretty! It gives off the most beautiful light!" Theia says with a smile, her stomach slightly growling. Matthew landed on the ground, the magma dripping from his body disappearing. "Why thank you. But don't worry, that wasn't enou magma to kill you. I used a little more power on Seraph though. I heard his scales were magma resistant, but there's nothing hotter than a dragon's magma breath. Now let's get back to your exam. Can you even land a finger on me?" "'Umm what? Nothing hotter than magma breath? You better tell that to the guy who breathes plasma, haha! You really should meet Aether!" commented Seraph as he slowly made his descent and landed on the ground. Cracking his finger joints, he smirked at his enemy as he let his facial expression declare that he was about to get serious. "A fight can be won with more than mere punches, I don't need to lay a finger on you to knock you down. I will go on to become S Class, just you wait and see." Theia says as she glaces at their positions within the osmium-steel ring. Hmmm...not quite in the right spot yet... But I think I should avoid getting up close, he seems to be baiting me so he can use one of his flame or magma bodies. Guess I'll stick with long range for now. ''She thinks, and then snaps both whips at Matthew to encircle him with arms pinned at his side. She then generated another Light Dragon Photon Shield and pulls forcefully at the whips wrapped around Matthew to slam him into the Photon Shield. The chains wrapped around Matthew, but when she tried to pull him into the shield, his body turned to flames and he contorted his body moving out of them. "Sorry but physical attacks don't work on me very well." Matthew collected flames in his hands. "Flame Dragon's..." He turned to flames and moved around the barrier, "Blazing Sphere!" He threw it at Theia, generating a large explosion on contact. "Oi, oi! You have bigger problems and when I say bigger, I am not kidding!" as several seals enveloped the battle field and wrapped themselves around Matthew. Utilizing the time he had, Seraph had casted the legendary Amaterasu magic. "Zeroth Formula!" he shouted, with his palm outstretched using his free hand to grip the firing arm for extra support, with the palm facing flat toward the target as a ginormous continuous beam of black electricity was released with great force. "Physical or not, this dark-lightning consumes everything in it's path--" but even before he could complete his sentence the attack propelled itself moving with the speed of 3 miles per second. If not for Seraph's mastery, the attack would have destroyed the barrier and everything inside but thankfully, it was only aimed for Matthew and was locked onto his and only his "magic power signature"; thus making dodging it extremely difficult. Matthew's hand transformed into flames as he punched the attack. It slowly began to overpower him as it barreled down on him. "A Second Generation Dragon Slayer isn't naturally as powerful as a First or Third, that's true. But I knew that one day I would want to fight and beat one." The flames on Matthew's body transformed from red to a more potent blue, and he began to counter the spell "I trained harder than any of the Rune Knights, wether they were in my squad or not. I graduated second in my class. But it wasn't enough!" Matthew blasted away the lightning blast, matching it in power. "I admired Dragon Slayers for one reason. Power." Flames encompassed Matthew's body, creating a giant avatar. "Dragon Slayers Secret Art: Great Titan's Flame." He managed to burn away Seraph's attack, but barely. The avatar immediately dispersed and he dropped to his knees panting. "I wasn't sure I would actually manage to do that." He steadily got to his feet, still panting heavily. "Note to self, do not use blue flames and Magma Dragon Mode back to back." He turned to his opponents. "Well come on. I'm not done yet." "You do realize that the last attack not only used up a lot of your magic because of your counter but also sucked up the heat and light radiated by your mode, right? Which clearly means, even if you manage to use that troublesome mode again, the attacks wouldn't be as hot. Without temperature and heat, what good is your magma?" replied Seraph as he explained the attack. "Like you said, you're a second generation slayer. Your body suffers more damage than ours when using Dual-mode. Are you sure you want to continue? W-wait, allow me to "refresh" you!" he added as he pointed his ring towards Matthew which released a large volume of foam-like bubbles through the use of ring magic. The bubbles would not only explode with considerable force but the foam also greatly reduced the friction of the ground Matthew was standing on. Meaning, a single step could cause him to fall and get hurt. Matthew sprinted at Seraph, although his magical reserves were taxed, he still had his physical power to rely on. He slipped on the foam bubbles, but did landed on his hand and pushed hard off the ground. He flew at him, meanwhile unsheathing a white wooden sword and slashing Seraph. "Don't forget, you're fighting two opponents!" Theia says. Her body has now been covered in a bright white aura. She uses Light Step to gracefully speed over the ground without disturbing the bubbles. Her incredible speed makes her appear as a flash of light as she charges towards Matthew from an angle. "Light Dragon Shining Impact!" She hits Matthew with a powerful headbutt, increasing the damage due to her Light Drive, and knocks him out of the path of Seraph. "You're not going to lay a finger on my partner! And unlike you, we still have magic energy to spare." Seeing that Matthew is now positioned exactly in the center of the ring,Theia smiles. "Light Dragon Scatter Shot!" She shoots out multiple beams of white light, but doesn't aim it at Matthew, instead she aims it at the osmium-steel barrier her partner set up earlier. Its reflective surface bounces the continuous stream of light coming from Theia's hands and causes it to converge directly on Matthew. The multiple beams of light overlap once they reach their target, and create a "spotlight" effect, which increases their power and damage. Matthew managed to block several of the light beams with his sword, but even more managed to strike him. He covered with bruises and cuts head to toe. His Rune Knight armor had managed to give him some protection. "Looks like I'm not quite ready yet," he panted. "You both pass. I wouldn't mind fighting either of you one on one some time." Matthew passed out onto the ground. "Oh no! Matthew! I didn't mean to make you pass out! Is someone going to come heal him? Do you know Seraph?" Theia says as she goes up to the fallen mage. "I know we were suppose to beat him and everything, but we can't just leave him injured like this... that wouldn't be very nice, especially to my new friend!" She tries to lift up the mage, but he barely budges in all his armor. "Hey Seraph, you have fire magic right? Maybe if we get some fire in his belly he will have the energy to stand and walk with us to get help to heal his wounds." Theia says looking at her partner. "Does anyone else feel like we over trained for this? Heal, yeah---I" Seraph says as slowly becomes drowsy and suddenly falls on the ground. Before anyone could deduce what had happened the mage began murmuring in a comedic manner as if he was asleep. "''Just five more minutes, mom!" he said in his sleep. It was clear that he used up too much energy setting up the giant barrier and using the forbidden Amaterasu spell. Seeing that there are now two fallen mages on the ground, Theia sighs. "Not you too Seraph! You know that Amaterasu spell uses up a lot of magic..." Looking around she tries to see if she can use anything to help the fallen Metal Dragon Slayer. She sees that Matthews armor is the closest source that Theia can use, so she pulls off one of his shoulder plates and places it into Seraphs mouth. He begins to subconsciously chew on it. "Sorry about the armor Matthew, but Seraph is the only one here who can use Fire Magic; and there is no way I can drag both of you out of here by myself." After consuming the metal from Matthew's armor in a semi-concious state, Seraph regained his senses and panicked as he held his throat shouting, "What is this awful thing? Please tell me that no one kissed me! Why does it taste like metal and coconuts?" catechized Seraph looking at Theia. However, he then immediately remembered about Matthew's condition and rushed as he engulfed his fist in flames and slowly began to pour down the flames into Matthew's mouth; for the fire Dragon slayer to consume. "I can't heal you but this can rejuvenate your reserves and I have some first aid knowledge. Don't worry big guy, we'll fix you! Count on it." Seraph placed his hand inside a small pouch and took out some cotton, ointment, a small bottle of iodine and bandages. "Since you are the one who put him in this state, would you like to do the honors?" he said as he handed Theia some cotton. "Better clean the wound!" "No one kissed you Seraph, now calm down and hand me those bandages." Theia giggled out. She uses a cotton swab and soaks it in some iodine, which she then rubs over Matthews major wounds. After cleaning the area she points small dabs of ointment on it and wraps them in bandages."Well that seems to be all the major wounds, do you think he will be able to make it out of here?" Theia says, poking the fallen Fire Dragon Slayer. "I know what you're thinking and hell no! I am not carrying him! Actually, I am outta here! Godspeed, Mr. Uh..., Lava-magma crippled guy..thing " Seraph replied as he levitated. Matthew sat up, opening his eyes. "Jeez, was that last attack really necessary. I was already pretty drained." He got to his feet and started stretching. "Good thing I'm a fast healer." "I am sorry Matthew, I guess I over did it...But you shouldn't be stretching like that! You are going to open up your wounds even further! Let's get you back with the rest of the group. I am sure Master Cade has help already arranged for the injured." Theia says as she helps the slayer up. The three mages, although all exhausted from their battle, walk briskly to the end of the path to meet up with the rest of the group and continue on their journey for the S Class Trials. Trivia * Like other Dragon Gunfire Trial Arc chapters, this chapter for most of the part has the same theme, that is, Hikari by ViViD. However, by the second part of this story the theme changes to Not Even Giving up to the Sudden Rain. **Link to the theme can be found here. Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Gunfire